L O T T O
by Lailutcbs27
Summary: Jangan remehkan seorang Byun dengan tampang yang penuh senyum dan manis. Cari tahu dulu bagaimana ia tumbuh dan berkembang pada masa kecilnya. [ CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN ] [ CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL ] [ PARK CHANYEOL X BYUN BAEKHYUN ] [ YAOI ] [BOY X BOY ]


**Cast : BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL, BANG YONGGUK**

 **Plot : Pasaran :v**

* * *

 **Ini FF pernah aku kirim ke festival literasi nasional buat mewakili kelas wkwk**

 **Tapi sebenernya aku takut sihh**

 **Takut ditangkap polisi gara-gara punya otak Psycho wkwkwk**

* * *

 _Ada kalanya diam tak melakukan apapun selain bernafas._

 _Ada batasan untuk apapun kecuali bersabar._

 _Begitu pula dengan berusaha dan menunggu._

 _Mendapatkan keinginan sendiri seperti penantian yang tak berujung._

 _Seakan akan dirimu berari di sebuah lorong gelap yang tak ada batasnya._

 _Berlari.._

 _Berlari.._

 _Dan berlari..._

* * *

"Ya! Kau meninggalkan ku, Chanyeol." nafas tersengal-sengal masih menguar dari bibir _Kissable_ lelaki berparas ayu yang telah berlari mengejar seseorang yang ia kira telah meninggalkannya.

"Hehe. Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud." Seseorang yang ia kira telah sengaja meninggalkannya ternyata malah tersenyum kikuk tak berani menatap mata lelaki yang berparas ayu tersebut.

"Maaf mu tak berlaku bodoh. Aku sudah terlanjur berlari mengejarmu ke halte bis. Dan ternyata kau sudah masuk di Subway. Astaga! Tuan Park apa kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku untuk bisa masuk ke sini dan duduk disampingmu?" Lelaki ini mengoceh dengan mulut yang tersumpal roti tawar yang diberikan seseorang disampingnya sekarang.

"Kunyah dulu rotimu. Nanti kau bisa tersedak" Pria ini mengelus pelan rambut coklat lelaki yang mulutnya tersumpal roti tawar. Sebenarnya itu roti miliknya untuk jatah sarapan, namun ia tak tahan dengan bibir seseorang yang sedari tadi mengocehinya.

"Persetan! Aku berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang berebut masuk ke sini dan jangan lupakan aku mengusir wanita yang tadi duduk disampingmu Hahaha" ia tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan seolah ia baru memenangkan _LOTTO._ Sebuah undian yang sangat terkenal di kalangan raja judi Dunia.

"Kau yang terbaik dalam segala hal Baekhyun-ah" Pria ini tersenyum lembut saat lelaki berambut coklat disampingnya ini tertawa. Seakan ia baru saja menemukan surganya yang telah lama hilang.

"Kau memang benar-benar sahabat ku Chanyeol-ah" Lelaki bernama Baekhyun ini tak menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan sudah membuat senyum pria disampingnya tergantikan oleh tundukan kepala yang dalam.

* * *

 _-Ada banyak hal yang membuatmu tertawa bahagia._

 _Namun, lebih banyak hal yang akan membuat mu menangis sendu-_

* * *

 **From : Bang Yongguk**

" _Mau bertemu?Kali ini aku yang akan menjemput mu"_

 **Received at 11.56**

"Astaga astaga astaga astaga astagaaa!" Baekhyun baru saja membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya dengan ekspresi terkaget-kaget seolah ia baru saja mendapat pesan terror dari seorang pembunuh.

Belakangan ini di sekolah sedang banyak yang membicarakan tentang pesan terror. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak percaya dengan bualan mereka si tukang gosip di sekolahnya.

"Ada apa? Bola mata mu akan keluar jika kau melotot seperti itu" pria ini tersenyum halus _lagi_ melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya ini. Sungguh ia tak tau mengapa semua hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Baca ini sialan!" ia menempatkan layar ponselnya yang menyala di hadapan mata pria yang ada disampingya. Oh dan jangan lupa dia mengumpat. Hebat!

"Bang Yongguk? si Ketua osis?" dia tak peduli dengan umpatan Baekhyun. Ia tau bahwa Baekhyun berwatak kasar namun sebenarnya ia sangatlah baik. Hanya saja karena faktor lingkungan yang membesarkannya ucapannya menjadi tak terkontrol.

"Memang. Kau darimana saja sampai tidak tau Bang Yongguk?" Baekhyun tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini tidak mengenal si Ketos sekolah mereka sendiri.

"Dia tidak penting untuk ku kenal dan tak berguna untuk ku kenal" laki-laki ini benar kehilangan _Mood_ -nya. Karena mendengar nama 'Yongguk' saja membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Katakanlah Chanyeol seorang yang egois untuk kali ini saja. Karena ia lebih mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun ia juga seorang manusia.

"Apa kau bilang? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi! Biar kupatahkan lehermu" amarah Baekhyun sudah diubun-ubun. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya mengejek pujaan hatinya yang susah payah ia dekati selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

"Ada yang salah? Apa aku sudah mengatakan keburukan dari si Ketos? Apa aku sudah mencurinya darimu?" sungguh, ia benar-benar dalam keadaan _Mood_ yang buruk.

' _Lebih tepatnya dia yang mencuri-mu dari aku'_

"Kau mengejeknya seolah ia tak berguna, Keparat!" sekali lagi Baekhyun tajam mengumpat pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mengumpat aku hanya karena si Ketos **tak berguna** itu?" pria ini hampir berteriak sambil memberi sedikit penekanan pada kalimat _tak berguna_. Si Ketos memang tak berguna baginya. Mengenalnya tak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun bagi Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan jika Yongguk tidak berguna. Status kita sebagai sahabat mulai aku pertanyakan" ia tak masalah jika sahabatnya ini mengejeknya seperti biasa. Tapi tidak untuk pujaan hatinya.

"Bahkan hanya karena dia, kau bertingkah seperti ini. Kau sungguh lucu" tukas pria ini sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia mulai merasa posisinya mulai tergatikan oleh si Ketos dalam hidup sahabatnya.

"..."

"Kau diam kan? Ayo bela sang pujaan hatimu itu"

"..." ia menunduk dalam tak berani menatap sahabatnya yang saat ini ada dihadapannya.

"Kau masih diam Baekhyun? Begitu cintakah dirimu padanya?"

"..." Baekhyun masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Ku pikir kita sahabat tapi ter -"

"Aku salah" tukas Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi? Aku tak mendengarnya" pria disamping nya ini tersenyum mengejek. Ia dipermainkan. Ingat.

"..." Baekhyun kembali diam dan menutup rapat mulutnya sambil tertunduk dalam.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang ia miliki sehingga membuat mu seperti ini? Watak yang yang sedari dulu melekat padamu bahkan berubah hanya karena si Keparat Bang Yongguk" Ingatkan pria ini untuk tidak berteriak di depan umum. Sungguh pria ini sedang tidak main-main tentang _Mood_ nyapada hari ini.

"Dimana Baekhyun yang kukenal? Tak peduli aku atau dirimu yang bersalah selalu aku yang mengaku salah dan meminta maaf padamu. Tapi sekarang? Kau bahkan mengaku salah padaku? Wow! Betapa hebat nya si Bang sialan Yongguk itu hingga bisa membuat perubahan yang besar padamu" Chanyeol menghela nafas putus asa. Lalu beranjak untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya ini.

Ia tak habis pikir. Mengapa si Ketos tak berguna itu bisa mengubah watak sahabatnya. Chanyeol mulai percaya dengan kata pepatah jika _Cinta Itu Gila_. Ya! Gila! Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak menjadi gila setelah ini.

* * *

 **To : Bang Yongguk**

" _Bisa kau jemput aku di kelas ku sekarang? Sungguh aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Pikiran ku sedang kacau"_

 **Delivered at 13.32**

"Apa yang terjadi?" si Ketos tak berguna ini sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya 10 menit yang lalu.

"Tidak" Pikiran Baekhyun sungguh kacau saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika minum?" si Ketos sungguhlah baik pada Baekhyun. Ia mau menjemput nya disekolah padahal _Notabene_ nya si Ketos sudah berada di rumah.

Hanya _anggukan_ pelan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Si ketos pun memberikan botol berisi air mineral yang barusan ia beli di Swalayan terdekat.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" hanya dehaman biasa sebagai tanda Baekhyun mengijinkan si Ketos bertanya padanya.

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Chanyeol? Maksut ku dengan Ketua Basket?" si Ketos ini benar-benar serius untuk saat ini. Ia menatap mata kosong Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sahabat. Namun itu sudah berakhir" Ia menjawab pertanyaan si Ketos dengan pandangan yang kosong lagi. Ia hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Ohh begitu ternyata" si Ketos ini tersenyum puas namun tertahan karena tak mau mengganggu _Mood_ seseorang yang ada disampingnya ini. Bisa kalian tebak. _LOTTO_ sudah ada di depan matanya.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Baekhyun hanya mengotak-atik ponsel nya. Bahkan sudah lebih 17 kali ia memeriksa kontak _Social Media_ milik Chanyeol. Namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada aktivitas yang dilakukan Chanyeol di _Social Media_. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat sambil menekan tombol _Power_ ponselnya.

Ia tak tau lagi harus berbuat seperti apa. Pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang marah padanya terus terbayang di benaknya. Akhirnya ia mengesampingkan egonya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

 **Byun Baekhyun :** _Hei_

 **Park Chanyeol :** _?_

 **Byun Baekhyun :** _Kau marah padaku?_

 **Park Chanyeol :** _Tidak_

 **Byun Baekhyun :** _Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkan aku tadi?_

 **Park Chanyeol :** _Maaf untuk itu._

 **Byun Baekhyun :** _Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku, Chanyeol._

 _Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu._

 **Park Chanyeol :** _Ya._

 **Byun Baekhyun :** _Ku mohon._

 **Park Chanyeol :** _Apa?_

 **Byun Baekhyun :** _Jangan seperti ini padaku. Aku tidak suka di diamkan seperti ini._

 **Park Chanyeol :** _Sudah larut. Tidurlah. Aku ingin tidur._

 **Byun Baekhyun :** _Baiklah_

* * *

Baekhyun benar benar kehilangan akal. Bagaimana lagi ia harus berbuat. Sahabatnya marah padanya. Pujaan hatinya yang sudah menunjukkan respon positif untuknya.

Manakah yang harus ia pilih? Sahabatnya atau si pujaan hatinya?

Hidup adalah pilihan. Ya atau Tidak. Kau tidak bisa untuk tidak memilih karena _Hidup adalah pilihan._ Sekalipun itu pilihan yang rumit. Kau harus tetap memilih.

Sudah lewat tengah malam. Baekhyun tetap terjaga. Fisik dan raga nya sudah lelah, ingin beristirahat. Namun syafaf motorik sialan nya tak membiarkannya untuk menutup mata walaupun hanya semenit. Ia membenci semuanya. Semua aspek dalam hidupnya. Mengapa ia mempunyai watak yang egois dan keras seperti ini? Gen siapa yang paling dominan disini? Ayah nya yang seorang Bajingan atau si Ibu nya yang lemah? Ia pikir ia mewarisi Gen si Bajingan bengis itu. Dan ia mengutuk itu.

Tidakkah Tuhan kasihan melihat dirinya? Ia hanya mempunyai satu orang yang menganggapnya ada di Dunia ini. Dia melihat Baekhyun sebagai manusia bukan binatang. Ia tak habis pikir, dosa apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga menjadikan Baekhyun seperti ini.

* * *

 _Ya bisa kau tebak. Baekhyun lahir dari hubungan gelap ayahnya dan ibunya yang tak mendapat restu. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui siapa Kakek dan Neneknya. Yang ia tau, selama tujuh belas tahun belakangan ini ia tinggal serumah dengan si Bajingan dan si Lemah yang selalu membuat kebisingan. Pernah suatu hari ia nekat untuk pergi meninggalkan dua orang keparat yang membuatnya ada di Dunia ini. Namun sang Bajingan bengis menjambak kasar rambutnya dan membisikkan kata cinta yang teramat dalam di telinga Baekhyun "Kau lebih pantas mati menderita bersama kami, Sialan"_

 _Seminggu kemudian Baekhyun tak ayal menjadi seperti mayat. Dia tak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup. Ia banyak menerima luka fisik maupun batin. Bahkan di sekolah yang seharusnya ia merasakan rasa aman, ia malah menerima cacian dan makian dari gurunya yang seharusnya menanyakan kenapa lelaki berparas ayu itu lebih memilih tidur saat jam pelajaran bukan malah melemparnya dengan spidol. Namun, apapun itu Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia tak punya alasan untuk hidup. Sekalipun Baekhyun diculik ia tak akan berontak ataupun menangis._

 _Semua orang membencinya. Tanpa kecuali. Ia tak mempunyai seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran hidup. Namun, ada satu orang yang terenyuh hatinya melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Ia kasihan tepatnya menaruh hati pada Baekhyun. Pernah suatu hari Baekhyun memergoki seseorang itu sedang menatap dalam pada Baekhyun. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Itu tak penting._

" _Salah satu Bajingan" pikirnya._

 _Dia adalah Chanyeol, teman satu kelasnya. Sudah lama ia memperhatikan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak tertarik untuk menaruh hati pada wanita untuk saat ini. Namun prinsipnya berubah saat dua minggu lalu. Ia melihat Baekhyun tertidur saat Jam Pelajaran Fisika dan ia dilempar spidol oleh sang guru. Ia heran dengan reaksi Baekhyun setelah itu. Ia hanya menatap kosong sang guru dan melanjutkan tidur. Baekhyun tidak seperti orang pada umumnya, ia berbeda. Pikir Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mulai masuk dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Memberikan semangat baru pada Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan hidup. Saat Baekhyun tak punya alasan untuk hidup, Chanyeol datang dan berkata "Carilah sesuatu yang pantas kau jadikan alasan hidup". Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan dalam hatinya yang selama ini membeku sekian waktu._

 _Baekhyun tak pernah menumpahkan cairan pengecut dari matanya. Hatinya sudah mati. Ia terlalu bosan menangis mungkin air matanya sudah habis untuk menangis. Baginya menangis tak akan merubah apa yang sudah terjadi._

" _Kau belum menemukan alasanmu untuk hidup?"tanyanya pelan._

" _Bukan urusan mu, Bangsat" mata itu tetap kosong_

" _Jika kau belum menemukannya. Kau bisa menjadikan aku alasan mu untuk hidup" Baekhyun tetap berkata pelan terkesan penuh dengan kasih sayang._

 _Tanpa diduga. Baekhyun menumpahkan cairan pengecut itu dari matanya. Melihat itu Chanyeol reflek menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya._

 _Hati nya mencair. Dekapan Chanyeol sangat hangat dan isyarat dengan rasa aman. baekhyun tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tak pernah merasa diperhatikan seperti Chanyeol memperhatikannya._

 _Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sebagai alasannya untuk hidup._

* * *

Dan sekarang? Baekhyun hampir kehilangan alasan hidupnya hanya karena si Ketos sialan itu. Tunggu tunggu. Sialan?

Ya. Baekhyun mengetahui jika perhatian si Ketos itu hanyalah dusta belaka. Yongguk dan teman-temannya bertaruh untuk bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun. Tepatnya Baekhyun dijadikan sebagai bahan taruhan. Bangsat sekali bukan? Baekhyun tak pernah mengusik sang Ketos dan teman-temannya tetapi mereka memandang rendah Baekhyun. Ini yang ia benci dari hidupnya. Ia selalu diremehkan orang.

 _ **Ting ting...**_

 **From : Bang Yongguk**

 _Hai.. Selamat pagi. Bagaimana suasana hatimu saat ini? Sudah membaik? Aku merindukanmu~_

 **Received at 02.32**

Sungguh Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Terbuat dari apakah hati si Ketos itu. Ia begitu licik layaknya musang. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit namun tak lama senyum pahit itu teralihkan menjadi meremehkan. Mungkin terkesan menantang.

 **To : Bang Yongguk**

 _Hai juga bajingan tengik. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa selicik ini. Kau menjadikan aku bahan taruhan dengan gerombolan babimu?Kau cukup bodoh untuk seorang penipu. Aku terlebih dulu mengetahui niat busukmu. Selicik apapun dirimu aku lebih licik daripada kau. Dan terima kasih telah membuat sahabatku marah dan hampir meninggalkan aku. Aku tak suka bermain-main, Bajingan. Orang sepertimu pantas untuk dikuliti._

 _Aku berjanji sayang. Dalam minggu ini kepala mu akan menjadi kado terindah untuk ibumu. Nikmati saja waktu berhargamu mulai sekarang._

 **Delivered at 03.07**

Meskipun Baekhyun sudah menemukan alasan hidupnya. Tetap saja ia masih memiliki Gen yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya. Hati Baekhyun memang sudah mencair, namun tidak seluruhnya. Hatinya hanya mencair untuk Chayeol seorang. Ia baru menyadari saat membalas pesan dari Bajingan tengik yang akan ia habisi.

Asal kalian tau saja. Ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sudah sangat terpercaya di Korea. Sudah banyak orang yang ia habisi dengan tangan bejatnya. Anak-anak, orang dewasa, tua tak peduli presiden atau orang penting akan ia habisi demi uang. _Uang bisa segalanya._ Dingin, kasar, bengis, dan tak terduga namun tenang. Persis seperti Baekhyun. Ia bahkan memisahkan kepala ayahnya dan ia buang ke sungai setelah Ayahnya atau Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya si Bajingan menjambak rambutnya saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan rumah sialan itu. Ibunya yang melihat Baekhyun dengan cekatan mengambil pisau dapur saat si Bajingan pingsan karena Baekhyun memukul bagian belakang kepalanya dengan botol Bir yang berserakan dan memisahkan kepala si Bajingan dari tubunya. Ibunya jatuh tersungkur dan tak bangun kembali.

"Aku mencintai kalian. Ayah. Ibu. Bertemu dengan kalian memang hal yang menyenangkan...

...namun melihat kalian mati jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Alih-alih untuk menghilangkan jejak. Baekhyun mengambil semua keperluannya dan memasukkannya kedalam ransel nya dan membakar rumah atau yang ia sebut sebagai Neraka. _Neraka itu terbakar, menghanguskan sumber kekacauan dalam hidup Baekhyun._

* * *

 _ **Calling Park Chanyeol...**_

"Bisakah kau menjemputku kuliah?"

" _Kebetulan aku juga ingin berangkat, tunggu 10 menit lagi"_

"Baiklah. Hati-hati"

" _Sure, Baby"_

 _ **Calling Ended.**_

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Chanyeol sudah berada di boncengan Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang sangat memabukkan. Tangan Baekhyun elingkar sempurna di pinggang Chanyeol yang terbalut Jaket hitam tebal. Mereka dalam Universitas yang sama. Chanyeol mengambil Jurusan Hubungan Internasional karena ia ingin menyatukan kembali Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara dan Baekhyun dengan otak cerdasnya mengambil Jurusan Ahli Bedah. Mereka berjanji setelah mata kuliah terakhir ini akan makan siang di Restoran langganan mereka.

"Maafkan aku membuat mu menunggu. Dosen keparat itu sedikit menahanku tadi." Umpat Baekhyun dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-tengal.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil Dosen mu sendiri dengan sebutan keparat hm?"

"Tak sudi" angkuh sekali Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ayo berangkat aku sudah lapar" Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol sayang, kau tak tau dan tak akan pernah tau jika orang kau sebut menggemaskan tadi adalah seseorang yang mempunyai jiwa Psikopat yang menurun dari Ayahnya.

Karena Baekhyun tak akan pernah memperlihatkan sisi Psikopatnya dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia hanya akan menggunakan sisi Psikopatnya untuk keadaan tertentu. Memenggal Kepala si Ketos SMA nya misalnya.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil, Sayang" Kavin mebersihkan sisa saus yang berada di pinggir bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Dan jangan lupakan jari Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Aww!

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil aku dengan sebutan _Sayang_?" gerutu Baekhyun kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Tak sudi" Chanyeol mempraktekkan gaya Baekhyun saat tak mau untuk tak memanggil Dosennya dengan sebutan Keparat.

"Bahkan status ku sekarang tak jelas bagimu. Kau sering memanggilku _Sayang_ tapi kau-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah benda kenyal dan lembab milik Chanyeol sudah menempel dibibir _Kissable_ Baekhyun. Tidak ada lumatan yang berarti hanya sekedar menempel saja. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun diam layaknya fosil. Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya selama kurang lebih 2 menit.

"Menikahlah denganku"

* * *

 _ **Dua tahun yang lalu.**_

" _Nyonya. Ada seseorang yang meninggalkan sebuah paket untuk Nyonya" asisten rumah tangga itu berteriak memanggil majikannya._

 _Tak lama majikannya datang dan mengambil paket yang berupa kotak dengan nama pengirim yang tidak jelas. Anehnya dari paket tersebut menguarkan bau yang anyir. Karena penasaran ia membuka paket tersebut dan betapa kagetnya Majikan dan Asistennya saat melihat isi paket tersebut._

 _Penggalan kepala sang anak yang bertuliskan LOTTO dibagian dahi._

* * *

 _Rasa ingin tau yang berlebih bisa membunuhmu_

 _Aku bukan orang baik, sungguh_

 _Namun aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi baik hanya untukmu_

 _Aku dibesarkan di lingkungan yang keras dan bengis_

 _Bahkan darah pembunuh mengalir pada diriku_

 _Aku bisa saja membunuh siapapun yang aku mau_

 _Tapi tidak. Aku bukan Tuhan_

 _Yang memutuskan hidup dan mati_

 _Namun aku adalah salah satu malaikat-Nya_

 _Dan pelajaran untuk para orang tua_

 _Jangan biarkan anak mu memendam emosinya sendirian_

 _Karena emosi yang terbendung pada anak mu_

 _Bisa membunuhmu_

 _Anakmu adalah Boomerangmu_

 _HAHA_

* * *

 **End**

 **Jangan lupa riview yaaa**


End file.
